Chibi
by R-syusuke
Summary: Well, this is the story when our players become chibi please review


**Well, this is the story when our players become chibi **

**Starring:**

Tezuka as Grandpa

Fuji as Grandma

Inui as Dad

Oishi as Mom

Momoshiro as Elder Daughter

Echizen as Momo's Little Brother

Kaidoh as the Baby

Eiji as Cat

Kawamura as Sushi Maker

**Stage 1 – Who's The Thief? (Part 1)**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Tokyo. And there was our family live, in a little house.

"Oeh, we're run out of food." Oishi said as he opened the refrigerator. Since he was the Mom, it was his responsible to keep the supply on food.

"This doesn't make sense to me," Inui said. "Seeing those foods you bought two days ago, I estimate that it would take at least a week for us to run out of food."

"Seems like we got hunger people in family," Fuji said as he emerged to the kitchen with smile drawn on his face.

"According to my data, none of us could eat those foods you bought in two days," Inui became serious, holding his precious green data book.

"Can you just drop the food-I-bought topic?" Oishi said with anger but Inui seemed didn't hear him.

"Momo and Echizen are not suspects since they were still toddler, and Kaidoh is just a baby. So the suspects are the grown-ups."

"So you accuse me?" Oishi took the broom, as if it was a racket, and hit Inui with the bowl, using Volley Moon. The bowl was landing right to Inui's head. "How can we steal our own food? You baka!"

"Where did he get that crude behavior?" Fuji murmured. "But since someone is treated harsh, it's always been a pleasure to give it a see." Then he smiled sadistically.

While there was a war in the kitchen, Momo and Echizen were playing in the living room.

"Momo-sempai, can we just play outside?" Echizen said with a bored voice.

"Aaahhh, Echizen. Let's play tennis then." They took the rackets and made a run to the yard. There was Tezuka in the yard, talking to his precious little flower on the pot.

"Marilyn, you're such a beautiful flower." He said and blushed as though the flower could understand what he said.

"Ei, Echizen, I'll do the serve." Momo said as he took the ball.

"Go ahead, Momo-sempai."

Momo served and Echizen returned the ball easily. "That was weak, Momo-sempai."

"It was just a starting, Echizen. Now get this,"

That time, Tezuka lifted the pot and stood up.

Momo hit the ball toward the left corner. Echizen reached to the ball. Oh, no, it was a lob.

"Ha ha ha, Echizen, take my Dunk Smasher." And he hit the ball. The ball went through Echizen, flying toward Tezuka. Too late for Tezuka. As he looked up and saw the ball was coming, he could do nothing but stunned. Then the ball hit Tezuka's hands. The pot dropped down and broke.

"We're so dead," Momoshiro said more to himself.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen murmured.

Back to the kitchen.

"The probability of Oishi would hit the bowl straight to the right is 80." Inui did his analyze to avoid Oishi's hit, since he couldn't return those bowls. They were not in the middle of tennis game, though. The bowl hit the wall and tore into pieces.

After five minutes later, there was no more bowls and Oishi finally stopped hitting.

"Now we're not only run out of food, but we're run out of bowl too." Fuji said. That was the time when Fuji heard Tezuka's screaming.

"MOMOSHIROOO, ECHIZEEENNNN, RUN FIFTY LAPS NOW!"

Ah, another torture, Fuji thought happily. He strode toward the yard and found Momoshiro and Echizen were running in circle, then he found Tezuka was sadly picking up his flower and saying "Gomen-ne, Marilyn," at the same time. When heard that, Fuji took Echizen's racket and the ball, and hit Tezuka with Tsubame Gaishi. Tezuka said, "Tezuka zoonnee" and got a bump on his forehead.

"I think Oishi got the crude behavior from me." Fuji said and smiled sadistically.

Inside the bedroom, Kaidoh was sleeping peacefully. He was dreaming a war and the sound felt so real. Suddenly he opened his eyes and sat up. He turned to the opened window and saw someone outside. The person was using a cloth to cover up the face but then left as Kaidoh starred at that person's eyes.

Who's that, Kaidoh thought. That time, Oishi walked in and lifted Kaidoh from the bed. Kaidoh wanted to tell Oishi that there was someone outside the window. But since he couldn't speak, all the thing he said was just "Psshhuuuu."

"Momoshiro, Echizen, take care of Kaidoh and be nice." Oishi said. After the chaos, all the grown-ups were going to have a shop. Oishi, Fuji, and Inui were going to buy foods and bowls, while Tezuka was going to buy a new pot for Marilyn.

Half an hour later, Echizen and Momoshiro fell asleep on the couch and left Kaidoh playing by himself. Then he heard the door was opened and closed. There was the stranger he saw earlier outside the window. He stood up in front of Kaidoh.

"Psshhuuuu," Kaidoh said, which means 'who are you?' But of course the stranger couldn't understand him. The stranger looked around the living room before his eyes locked to the television.

Aha, television is just perfect, he thought. He took the television and said "Arigatou, kiddos," before he left.

"Psshhuuuu, psshhuuuu, psshhuuuu." Kaidoh said, trying to wake Momo and Echizen up, but it seemed that they two were in the deep sleeping.

"Aaaaaaaaaa…." Oishi said as he found out the television was gone. "Momooo, Echizeeennn, where did the televison go?"

"Ano, Oishi-sempai, we were falling asleep so we don't know where did the television go." Echizen spoke out.

"The probability of the thief to come in was 100 since the door was unlocked." Inui analyzed.

"And there were only kids in home." Fuji added.

"You two, can you just stop doing that stupid analyze?" Oishi said coldly, while his face turned blue. "And you Tezuka, can you just leave your stupid Marilyn for a while? We got problem here."

"We'd better call the police now." Tezuka gave an advice. "Echizen, Momoshiro, run thirty laps now for letting the thief took the television."

Both Momo's and Echizen's jaw dropped and the could nothing but did what Tezuka said.

"Ah, poor Momo and Echizen." Fuji said in a cheerfully tone.

Few minutes later, the doorbell was ringing.

"Oh, Ryuzaki-sensei, Inouke-kun." Oishi said as he opened the door.

"We got a call from you." Ryuzaki-sensei said as they took a seat. Suddenly they were in a deep and serious conversation, except for Fuji, he was watching Momo and Echizen did their laps and a smile drew on his face.

"There was a thief."

"What did they steal?"

"Television."

"Did anyone see the thief?"

They all shook their head. "There were only kids in home. Both Momo and Echizen were falling asleep." Fuji said.

"Then we can't identify the thief." Inouke-kun said as he made a note.

"We got some reports of theft these days. Seems like the same thief who did this." Ryuzaki-sensei announced.

"Psshhuuuu, psshhuuuu, psshhuuuu." Kaidoh tried to tell them that he saw the thief earlier. Poor Kaidoh, everyone did ignore him.

"All of those reports said that it happened when there was no one in home."

Fifty minutes later, Ryuzaki-sensei and Inouke-kun had left.

"We have to catch that thief." Oishi said.

"And we have to make a trap."

"Oh, is there any chance that the thief stole our foods?"

"I have an idea." Inui said as he stood up.

Tomorrow night.

The house was quiet and the lights off. The thief was waiting five more minutes; in case he was wrong that no one's home. After he was sure that it was safe, he approached the house, walking toward the door. The door was unlocked, so he could came in easily. It was dark inside that he could barely see anything. But then he heard someone yelled, "Aha, thief, take my Dunk Smasher!" He felt something hit him right on his hand and he heard another yells:

"Twist Serve,"

"Volley Moon,"

"Hakugei,"

He dropped down to the floor and fell unconscious.

"We did it, we did it." Momo yelled and jump up and jump down at the same time.

Tezuka walked toward the unconsciousness thief and wrapped the cloth of the thief's face.

"Whoaaaaa, the thief is Echizen-san." They screamed in surprise, except for Kaidoh who could only say, "Psshhuuuu."

They called Ryuzaki-sensei and Inouke-kun to take care of the thief. After everything has done, they all went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Oishi had woken up by a sound in the kitchen. He tip toed to the kitchen and turned the light on. There was Eiji the cat eating the foods in refrigerator.

Angrily, Oishi shouted, "EIJIIIIIIIIIIIII!" and woke the others up.

"O' Eiji's eating my ice cream." Momo said.

"Eiji, you have to run a hundred laps." Tezuka commanded.

"Eiji-sempai, mada mada dane."

This is such a nice dream, Fuji thought and smiled both happily and sadistically.


End file.
